Masquerade
by manapohaku2
Summary: The Master was cursed by a witch, he lost himself only to find his way back. Sunnydale will never be the same the Powers better watch out because he doesn't give a damn now.
1. Chapter 1

**PAIRING:** **Xander/Harry**

 **SUMMERY:** **The Master was cursed by a witch, he lost himself only to find his way back. Sunnydale will never be the same the Powers better watch out because he doesn't give a damn now.**

 **WARNING: Spoilers on the Masters background. not much though. Basic BTVS stuff.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Not mine just the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The year is 1937**

Years of planning and they the Order of Aurelius would be the ones to unleash the hellmouth. Normally Harry wouldnt do something so stupid, but the balance needs to be restored. Mayhap a little Hell on earth is just what they need to set things right.

It's not like he didn't have a kill switch to shut the door once it's open. 3 seconds is more then enough to restore the balance. He knows should this not work something far worse will occur as the balance will see to it's alignment it's self. Nature has a way of fixing it's self that to any sane person would be a bad thing. Harry had no plans to go out like the Dinosaurs.

When good has been in charge for to long an act of true evil must be done to right the world. Just as when evil has been done then only an act of goodness will keep the End of all days back from unleashing Armageddon.

Balance is needed, The Order will set everything right once again. Harry helped to restore the balance once before many years ago. He helped to stop a great evil. A Demon was killing everything in his path Harry, helped stop him. A power to absorb attributes from others was dangerous and scary. Harry, relished beating the shit out of that fucker. Japan is also where he made Yuki, a Slayer he took for himself. A good girl he left to show his dominion over the country.

Now he was restoring the balance again only this time by playing the bad guy.

Just a little longer till the moon reaches it's zenith than the ritual will be done and the balance restored.

Before the ritual could be completed disaster struck.

The ground is moving, the earth is shaking beneath my feet, concrete cracking, buildings collapsing.

The Earthquake was the worst to have happened in California's history so far. It nearly took Sunnydale of the map.

The ritual was never completed, trapped within the confines of the parameters set in the beginning Harry was just glad his people were safe. It will take years for the magic to dissipate enough for him to brake free. More than a day later Luke came back bringing a snack for him. Human's could cross the line. Good to know.

* * *

 **43 Years Later**

Lily Potter finally found what she had been looking for. The Potter family Grimoire. The Grimoire contained magic only the potter family knew of. Lily knew that James mother had fertility problems, yet James was still conceived, late in life yes, but still she managed to have him.

Lily knew the answer she sought is within reach. For once those stuck up Pure-Bloods would have to acknowledge her. They never look at James like he is beneath them no James is one of them, it's just her that doesn't belong.

For several hours Lily tried to open the book, she finally broke down and asked James about the book in general. How would one go about reading a Grimoire? Grimoire's are tied to a bloodline not even a spouse can read it unless blood related.

With no choice Lily went to plan-B Severus will help her with anything she asks. James blood is the key to finding her a child. Now for that potion.

* * *

Thanks to Severus, Lily was able to locate a blood relative of James. The snag, he is a Vampire. According to Severus, Slayers blood is needed for a cure. Once she gathers the nesacery ingredients along with the blood curing the vampire will be simple. Than she will be able to de-age him back to an infant solving her problem affectively.

It took a few months, the Slayer was slippery, stupid though. Didn't take long to down her and steal the blood. Useless little girl thought she could take her on with muggle means. Pathetic.

Should anyone check James will come across as the father, not that anyone would check such an act would be taken as a blood feud.

The spell was forbidden for a reason, it's not like being able to tell how one got their magic is possible.

* * *

Many years have passed since the Power's interfered in the ritual to restore balance. Since than Harry had been trapped beneath the ruins of the town. Living on the scraps his clan brings him Harry just wants to be free. By his calculation another 15 years and the circle will be weakened enough to safely leave.

No more waiting, having to eat used food since Darla can't not sample the wares. Luke is his only good child. Woman are useless.

Once he gets out he will find himself another child preferably male. It's not like Darly has ever done anything right. He saved the girl because he needed a female at the time. He should have killed her when she was no longer needed. Hindsight.

Darla made Angel, the only known vampire with a soul. Like we don't already have souls. Of course we have souls otherwise we would be nothing more than zombies. The stupidity of people. Angel is pathetic. Though if the child ever came to him he would help. Harry did what he could for the clan, he never once forced his childier to stay with him. Darla, Luke and Yuki all had the right to go as they please. Yuki is still in Japan, Harry wasn't stupid he knows how dangerous it is to have a Slayer as his child. Which is why he has a loyalty spell on her should she ever betray him the spell will dust her.

Luke will never leave him. He really needs to get that boy a girlfriend or boyfriend he don't judge he's to old for that nonsense.

Maybe a witch?

Luke could pretend to love one for the cause, but he wants his child to be happy and find something real. Not Luke then but definitely someone.

A Slayer tried to kill him (how she found him, he had no idea) he tricked her into crossing the circle. Her death would have powered the ritual but it was no longer needed. At least with him inside if he could have gotten out hell yeah the bitch would have been used to complete the spell. He may have been nice, but hello demon.

A sudden quake ripped through the chamber, he was trapped within the circle, masonry fell down around him bouncing off the barrier crashing onto the floor. The ground around him rippling, shaking, breaking apart leaving him stranded in the spell circle.

Harry really hoped the sun didn't get through.

Harry never noticed the young women staring at him, his sole concentration on the ceiling praying it was night and he wasn't about to perish in such a stupid way.

Pain, white hot agony pierced his very being. He could feel his demon being confined, feel... was his blood pulsing, was that his heart he heard beating. NO! that wasn't possible his body couldn't be, he couldn't be...

 **Alive!**

With that thought darkness claimed him.

* * *

Lily cuddled the baby close to her heart. Her spell worked, she successfully changed a vampire back into a living human being. The potion turned back the clock de-aging him to an infant, days old she believed. Now all she had to do was get James to drink this potion and he would never question her on where the child came from.

The little ones memories were safely tucked away, unfortunately Lily didn't have the power to completely erase another's memories she could hide them away though.

"Come little one lets meet your father he must be wondering where we are."

She really should thank Severus for his help, but that's what minions are for.

Using the portkey Lily made it back to Godric's Hollow. James wouldn't be home till later she had plenty of time.

James would never know he didn't have a son, that his wife cared so little for what was right.

Lily loved James, too much. She let her magic control her, like so many Muggleborns before her she fell for it's seductive pull and it held on eating her alive. Magic needs balance a human doesn't have what it take to control magic for long. Muggleborns are human, while a pureblood is a being born of magic.

Harry James Potter was born on July 31st 1980. No one had known Lily was even pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**PAIRING: Xander/Harry**

 **SUMMARY: The Master was cursed by a witch, he lost himself only to find his way back. Sunnydale will never be the same the Powers better watch out because he doesn't give a damn now.**

 **WARNING: 4th year, blood and gore. Voldemort.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Not mine just the plot.**

 **A/N: Hey wow I did not expect this to be so long. Sorry for the wait but you know how real life is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **June 24, 1995: The Graveyard, Little Hangleton**

Harry had no idea what was going on. He had just watched Cedric die right in front of him killed by Wormtail the traitor. The idiot sure likes to talk, turns out his blood was needed for the ritual to give Voldemort a body.

 _Why his blood?_

Harry is 14 is Voldemort really that pathetic he considers a 14-year-old child his enemy.

Harry has never considered the same for the man. _Why would he?_ Voldemort is a failed Dark Lord that used muggle tactics to try and gain control of a whole world. Not that Harry ever believed such a thing could have happened. England is made up of cowards, America, those people will never quit. Home of the brave and land of the free right.

 _Voldemort never had a chance of taking over the world._

Grindelwald followed Hitler's wake saving the magical's he could. Adults he left most times but saved the children he could. People ignore that he did that because they were just muggle-borns.

Harry still thinks Grindelwald was the best Dark Lord. Voldemort is a joke.

Wormtail took his time setting up the ritual it must have been nearly two hours by now where the hell are the Auror's. Here Harry is waiting for the Calvery when the jackasses are taking their sweet time.

A large cauldron was placed right in front of Harry. So the ritual calls for a potion. Good to know.

Wormtail lights a fire underneath the cauldron, Harry can already tell that the man sucks at potions. Harry is rather brilliant at potions, it's only thanks to Snape that his grades are so bad.

He dropped what Harry thinks is Voldemort into the cauldron. Harry hoped it drowned.

The air thickened, a scorching heat that blisters the skin, though Harry knew no such thing happened. His skin was extra sensitive but he could see that nothing was wrong.

 _Was it a spell?_

Must be.

Crying out Harry couldn't help it his eyes burned.

It hurt.

Through the tears, he noticed that traitor had started the ritual. Harrys senses heightened his sense of smell, his hearing, even his sight. All was sharper. It took everything he had to not cry out in pain. His head was killing him, thought's, memories, things that never happened besieged him.

Concentrating he understood that Wormtail was going to use the bones of Voldemorts muggle father as the base for the ritual. Voldemort's father was a muggle his bones can't be used in any ritual, not if he wants it to work. Muggles don't have magic, there's no magic for the spell to latch onto it won't work.

The brush of the wind, the scents it brought with it even the night sky was too much to Harry's oversensitive senses. He didn't understand what was going on something wasn't right.

 _None of this was right who was Luke?_

Wormtail had just cut off his hand. _He cut off his freaking hand what the hell!_

" _OH HELL NO!_ Get that away from me you walking _S.T.D_." Angerly the fucker slashed into Harry's arm not caring if the boy bled out. It's not like he would live past the night.

" **Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you, will resurrect your foe!** "

Once the blood touched the potion inside the cauldron Harry's whole being locked up. He couldn't feel, he couldn't see, he couldn't... Nothing. Then pain, unimaginable pain. The pain was all he could feel his throat burned he must be screaming. He couldn't tell.

Hunger burned through him, _how long has it been?_ Darla should have brought a meal to him by now. _Darla? Who was that?_ Trapped for so long need blood. _Trapped he wasn't... was he?_ Outside he was outside no longer trapped beneath that church.

So hungry.

 **There!**

Food, come closer.

Weak, how long?

 **Need it.**

It was foolish of Voldemort to ignore the boy. If he hadn't mayhap he would have survived the night.

* * *

Screams flooded his ears such a sweet sound. Voldemort ignored the boy his screams dying regulated to background noise as he chose instead to admire his new body. Wormtail did a good job he will be rewarded. Now to call his family to him.

His Death Eaters came like the loyal dogs they are. After chastising (brutally tortured) his followers Voldemort gave the fool his reward. If he only knew.

 _No second chances._

Lord Voldemort does not suffer fools they do as they are told or they die. He does not wish to lose Severus but should his spy truly be a traitor he will have to dispose of him. With that thought, the Potter boy is brought to mind.

"You all thought a mere babe could defeat me, **ME!** The most feared and powerful Dark Lord that ever lived. The spell the Potters used forced me out of my body but I was not dead. Long I waited for my most loyal to find me." Here he touched the brat proving he could touch the boy. "My lord please tell us how you are here." Interrupted Malfoy.

A quick Crucio and he explained to the idiots that yes he was pissed for their betrayal and it was a betrayal. There are times he thinks _why did I choose Purebloods?_ then he'll remember _oh right the money._

Laughing he cursed the boy enjoying his screams of agony. Ordering Wormtail to free the boy he will show them the child is nothing. That no child will ever defeat him. _The greatest Dark Lord who ever lived._

Wormtails scream brings him back from his thoughts surprising him.

Shocked he watched paralyzed as Potter bounded from one Death Eater to the next slashing their throats out with his teeth drinking a little before springing to another. Voldemort stared in horror his mind couldn't process what he was seeing. He couldn't comprehend what was happening as his followers were being decimated by a boy that by all accounts should be human. He knew the child suffered from a sun allergy but for him to be a... No, that was impossible the child grew, he went into the sun. There was no way this child was...

The last thing Voldemort saw was blood red eyes.

* * *

Harry was sated, for now. Sitting on a tombstone he basked in the bloody carnage he made. He had been so hungry his body frozen with hunger pains. It was that spell the Cruciatus that snapped him out of it. All he could think about was the thirst, satisfying his hunger like some kind of fledge. How close the delicious warm blood was pulsing in the veins that just wouldn't come close. Wiping his mouth he laughed, he was drooling again.

That witch Lily, Harry remembered, not a lot but enough. Piecing together the memories so they made sense. Harry could only think Lily must have been the one who took him. He remembered things she would say or do as he was an infant. She may have changed him into a human but he was still a demon. She stole him for his blood because James was his descendant. Made him into a child for what? He didn't know.

 _She was crazy he knew that._

She had freed him, turned him human and yet not. He wasn't completely human, but not a vampire either.

 _Did she turn him into a Dhampir?_

Sitting upon a tombstone Harry thought about what he should do now. Licking the blood from his arms to his fingers Harry contemplated what he was to do now. He wasn't going back there.

 _Fucking witches could die for all he cared._

No, he won't stay and pretend. Sunnydale is his territory he claimed it fair and square and it's about time he went back. Should anyone have claimed what was his...? Well, he wasn't a Master Vampire for nothing. Though if his children know what's good for them they better not have lost it.

Harry trusted Luke to still be there. His boy would keep order until his return. His son was the most trustworthy of all his worthless children. _He really should think about starting over._

It had been about what? 15 years since he was gone. He thought that was right. Harry missed his family. Mind made up he jumped off the tombstone he was sitting upon and walked out of the cemetery he had a few people to kill before he went back to America.

The Dursleys need to see how wrong they were to think they could ever be better than him. Might as well take out the whole town while he was at it who knows when he can eat again before he gets home.

First things first he thought looking down at himself in disgust I need a bath.

* * *

 **June 26, 1995: Little Whinging, Surrey, England**

Smoke filled the air as the ashes fell and the fire spread through the sleepy little town. The symphony of cries mixed with the agonizing screams was energizing to the Master.

Harry laughed, he was truly free no longer chained by mortality's coils, no longer will he be controlled by the humans. Forced to be something he was not. He was a Demon he refused to be bound once more, tricked to dance to a humans whims.

The pathetic sheep tried to bargain for their lives not knowing they were already dead. All these mortals turned a blind eye to a child in need they deserve to suffer their fate.

At Privet Drive number 4 we find that Harry had left his so-called dear aunt Petunia alive. Vernon had bled out already on the floor like the lump he really was while Harry played with his sweet aunt.

" **YOU FREAK I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!** " Screamed his aunt.

"Now, now auntie that's not a nice thing to say." patronized Harry smiling.

Did this woman not realize that her death depended on how she acted right now. He was just going to give her a relatively painless death but now. He would play it by ear the woman wanted to speak and he would give her all the rope she needed to hang herself.

Rolling his eyes Harry got bored listening to her scream the vitriol about her own sister. Lily liked to use her magic on her sister making the woman absolutely terrified of magic so much in fact that she took her anger out on a child.

The fact that this woman thought that it in anyway justified her actions upset Harry greatly. Unable to listen to such a worthless speech any longer he removed her head from her body watching in interest as the head took a few seconds to realize what happened till those eye's dulled in death.

To bad Dudley was still at school they could have had some real fun. Though the big oaf was too stupid to have lasted much longer than his sire. Petunia wasn't that bright but she could have lasted a bit longer if she hadn't let the hatred rule her.

Oh well, c'est la vie.

* * *

Laughing Harry watched as the fools ran around like ants while the town burned. Too bad they couldn't see the fire. All it took was a Disillusionment Charm placed upon the fire and they started acting like headless chickens.

Standing atop of a roof Harry wondered where the Bobbies were. did no one seriously call them?

Not that he cared but he was getting bored and dawn was soon approaching.

One thing that seems to have been forgotten with time was the effect that magical blood had on those who drank it. The Master killed and drank from over twenty death eaters including their leader only a few days ago. The blood from a magical human embeds the drinker with the knowledge of all that the victim knew. Using this knowledge Harry simple made the fire bigger.

A flashover spread the fire too quickly those still in the fire's path didn't have a chance. Harry disapparated to London, Heathrow Airport according to what he learned the magical's had their own way of traveling via the airport. Only an idiot would use it when they are trying to run away.

Harry found a man he could hypnotize into taking him on the plane. The man was going to NewYork not where he wanted to go but it did get him into America at least. It's too bad that eating magical humans wasn't worth the trouble or he would consider doing that once in America. It's not like it would be hard to find the marketplace on his own. He would just look for strange out of place people being suspicious.

* * *

 **June 26, 1995: Dumbledore,** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

Magical Britain was in an uproar at the loss of two young student's of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter the only known survivor of the killing curse was one of the two student's who mysteriously vanished during the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Not two days later Harry's hometown was decimated by what could only be Fiendfyre.

Dumbledore was feeling his age now more than ever not only did Harry and Mr. Diggory disappear but his oldest friend had been replaced by a Death Eater. Alister was in St Mungo's and expected to make a complete recovery as for the Death Eater Albus, unfortunately, had no idea who it could have been.

The Triwizard Tournament was a disaster from the beginning starting with Harry being chosen and ending with him gone possibly taken by Voldemort and his followers.

Albus feared that the boy was dead. All the tracking spell's he did come up empty. How he failed the boy he thought of as a grandson.

Hope was a dangerous thing to have. A two-headed dagger that could turn at any second. Hope was all we have.

* * *

 **June 27, 1995: JFK International Airport**

Stretching, Harry was happy to be out of that flying death trap. Spending nearly eight hours on a plane was taxing. He was starving. Stealing a few wallet's on his way out of the airport Harry spent the night severely depleting NewYorks homeless and criminal network.

Harry quickly tore through America leaving a wake of mutilated bodies behind him. He left NewYork and entered Pennsylvania than left for Ohio. He stayed for a few day's to rest and eat. Once fully rested he cut through Indiana to Illinois and made his way through Iowa, Nebraska, and Wyoming choosing to take a rest for a few days as to catch up.

Harry only had to go through Utah, and Nevada to reach California. Walking, well okay he hitched hiked a lot but still walking through America was fun. Looking so young helped greatly in luring out food. One thing Harry could never tolerate was child raping scum.

Harry also made a lot of friends during his travels. He was forced to kill some idiots who took his appearance for granted and thought him an easy kill. He showed them why he was the leader of the Order of Aurelius. Harry may have de-aged in body but that in no way diminished his power. Plus being able to use magic was a bonus.

Finally in California Harry used his stolen money to buy a bike. An FLHT Electra Glide 1995 red motorcycle. He just likes how it looked.

* * *

 **July 27, 1995: Lost in Northern California**

Harry was lost. He spent the last few days riding through California and ended up on a back road with nothing but woods as far as the eye could see.

If not for that Refilling charm he would have run out of gas ages ago.

Following the road led him to a town called Beacon Hills. The town had it's own Hellmouth he could feel it trying to call him.

That wasn't good. A strong pull could bring in unsavory sorts to the town. Decision made Harry rode his bike to a Preserve called the Beacon Hills Preserve outside of Beacon Hills. These people have lousy naming skills. Seriously, why is nearly everything named after their town?

Parking his bike Harry followed the pull allowing it to draw him in so he could plug the damn thing. As the Master of a Hellmouth in Sunnydale California, it was up to him to shut down other Hellmouths in California. While he couldn't close it permanently he could cut off the draw it had so others would bypass the town.

This will be his good deed and Karma points to make up for eradicating that small town in Gatlin, Nebraska. Who knew children could be evil.

It took Harry nearly two days to find the freaking tree and that was only after he lost his temper and yelled out he was trying to help the stupid thing damn it.

Another full day and he successfully plugged the willful Hellmouth. He had to pull out a jar containing a Nogitsune, a dark fox. But in the end, it was worth it, he no longer felt the need to stay. That's the thing about Hellmouth's they drew you in but refused to let you go.

Walking out of the forest he accidentally bumped into a young mother breaking the jar in the process.

"Oh, I'm so sorry are you alright?"

He could only stare in horror as the Nnogitsune entered the baby held in her arms. Well, there goes those plans.

"It's alright no harm done. I didn't hurt the baby did I?"

Checking the baby over the young woman said " No, Mieczyslaw is just fine didn't even wake him up. He's such a sleepy baby, but rather active for 3 months I'm told."

"Oh, that's an interesting name." Rather strange in America.

"Yes, it's Polish. I named him after my father."

"Oh, a junior than. Can't beat family tradition." He's saying _Oh_ too much. She's going to think your an idiot.

"Yeah, it's a great name. Oh, am I keeping you?" Looking down she saw the remains of the broken jar. " I'm so sorry, let me make it up to you."

Before he could protest she invoked a rather tame ritual used by those of Polish descent. Normally nothing would have happened but because Harry is magical the magic of the naming ritual she invoked used his own to power it. Now Harry was the godfather to a child he had never met before and would become a type of Kitsune once puberty hit.

"That has never happened before, I mean I've heard of it but this was the first time I've ever done it so I'm surprised."

"I'm surprised you chose to invoke an ancient naming ritual on a total stranger."

The woman turned a lovely shade of red, she must have some redhead in her blood.

"How rude of me. My name is Claudia, Claudia Stilinski and you are?"

"Harry Masters, it's a pleasure to meet you Claudia and Mieczyslaw."

"Oh you can say his name! Not even my husband can pronounce Mieczyslaw's name correctly."

"It would be considered strange here in America but Americans in themselves are strange."

Laughing she agreed with him. She invited him to her home for lunch Harry accepted the invitation. He would need to get to know his godson.

Harry spent the week with the Stilinski's they even celebrated his birthday he liked them. Harry could tell that Claudia would only have a few years left in this world. It's a part of the Peverell bloodline. The ability to see death. You just know when it's a person's time. Helps when grocery shopping.

Promising to visit he set out for home.

* * *

 **August 10, 1995: Sunnydale California, Home**

It had been a world wind three months Harry was just glad to be home. Hedwig had shown up at the Stilinskis while he was there. He was so happy to see her, she scolded him for forgetting about her and would turn her back to him. He got her forgiveness eventually.

Harry left her to Mieczyslaw as his first gift as godfather. He told Claudia that she was a trained message bird and could deliver letters for him. Noah piped up with that his Mother had one when he was a kid but the bird died one day and she never bothered to get another one.

Harry knew that Noah had magic but the man used it differently than what he was used to. He didn't make spells or incantations but instead protected his body, mind, and soul. Harry deduced that Noah was faster, smarter, and healthier than the average human.

Harry will have fun corrupting Mieczyslaw.

It had been 58 years since Harry last saw Sunnydale. He had been trapped in that chamber for 43 years till he was freed by Lily Potter. The only good thing the deluded witch did. Now he was not only free but renewed. Sure there will be those who think just because he looks like a child he is a child but they will learn quick or die. Though both are interchangeable.

Didn't take him long to find a minion that would lead him to Luke. That will have to change their race has survived so long because of the rules he implemented so long ago. More than half of the minions will have to go.

He so did hate wasting life.

Just as he thought Luke took up the mantle while he was gone. Harry knew he could trust Luke to keep the peace among the demon community here in Sunnydale. He understood the need to have some trusted minions around to patrol the area. What he didn't understand and he made his displeaser known was why there were so many minions running around Sunnydale unchecked.

According to Luke Darla was turning them, letting them run wild and do as they liked. He killed many but they, in turn, made more so their numbers never really went down. The only reason she was still alive was that she had been turned by the Master and the rule was only he could kill a member of the court. The fact the court consisted of Luke and Darla meant nothing.

Harry was filled with disappointment, he expected more of her. Harry had Luke gather the minions they needed to clean house. If his people were going to survive they needed to adapt.

Darla did have a tendency to beat to the sound of her own drum. If he didn't still have need of her he would have dusted her for the audacity. She was the reason Sunnydale was overrun with vampires. This is why he had no other woman in his court. He should never have turned her all those years ago. Or more likely he should have killed her once he had no more need of her.

Harry chose to bring the family out of the dark in a way. He bought Luke a cellphone and opened an account to be used by the family. A new century will be passing them by before they knew it only a few more years and a whole new beginning will start anew.


	3. Chapter 3

**PAIRING:** Xander/Harry

 **SUMMARY:** The Master was cursed by a witch, he lost himself only to find his way back. Sunnydale will never be the same the Powers better watch out because he doesn't give a damn now.

 **WARNING:** Enter Xander, dusting vampires, visiting Stiles.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Not mine just the plot.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **June 27, 1996: The Bronze**

Harry was on his way to the Bronze to meet Xander a boy he met at the blood bank. The blood bank was thought of and paid for by him. And the wallets of the happy meals he pilfered. It would be an easy and better way to get what they need. Plus it had two functions one was to feed his court the other was so there was blood ready and available for the various demons in town. He and his court drank human blood, but the demon blood would be used in case someone got hurt and needed a blood transfusion. Only took 7 months to complete thanks to the various Demons he employed. Normally that would have taken up to a year to do.

Ever since they opened people would bring in their children. Harry had to turn several Doctors just to keep up with demand. Seriously what gave him the idea he could just do something useful and not be roped into putting more work into it.

Which is how he met Xander. He was waiting to give blood at the bank when Harry tripped over him, _literally the guy was kneeling in the middle of the hallway_. Harry is still not sure why he didn't just kill the guy but there's just something about him. Xander is funny and a really nice guy. He doesn't care that Harry is not the nicest guy around. He's sarcastic, moody, and callous on a good day.

Maybe he was human for too long? Harry liked having a friend. Sure he had his court but that wasn't the same. He wanted something just for him. Something that had nothing to do with him being a vampire. That's where Xander came in. He doesn't know that Harry is the Master of the Hellmouth in Sunnydale and he never will.

Harry wasn't an idiot no one would ever truly know the truth of what or who he is. Only Luke knew what happened to him and he was busy researching the effects of breaking such a curse. Harry didn't want to grow old and die like some human. He needed to know what exactly Lily Potter did to him. His heart had a beat, he could hear it working his blood keeping it warm. He could feel the sun on his skin without going up in flames though he still got a bad rash from it. He had a reflection! He could eat human food and didn't really need blood but it energized him like coffee. He found that he healed instantly when he drank blood. _He found that out in Gatlin when those little dipshits stabbed him_. He was angry when that child stabbed him he sank his fangs into his throat ripping it open and drinking the blood freely offered. He healed just like that. Harry would never target a child and he is not one to allow others to do so on his watch in his town. Those kids were an exception, _evil little bastards_.

The Bronze was a loud and chaotic place. Harry loved it. Xander introduced him to his friends Willow and Jesse. Harry didn't care for Willow much he got the feeling she was the type of person who would go power mad and try to destroy the world. Jesse was cool though a little weird but cool.

They got to talking and found out Harry was home Schooled. His guardian Luke was thinking about enrolling him in Sunnydale High School but he was still unsure.

"You should come to School with us in August." invited Willow.

"Yeah," said Xander "I mean School sucks yeah, but the four of us could have fun."

Smiling Harry agreed he would join them once School started. On the inside, he was smirking part one of his plans was working.

Ever since he learned of the new Slayer one Buffy Summers of Las Angelus Harry knew he needed to plan for just in case the girl came here. There was no need for her to come here but she was too close for comfort. The only good Slayer was a dead Slayer.

* * *

 **July 16, 1996: Sunnydale**

Twisting out of the way Harry brought the knife up plunging it just below the right rib of the creature. The creature was a mix-mash of different beings created by a young witch that Harry was hunting for the murder of 5 children all half-breeds.

Normally not one for interspecies relationships Harry understood that some Demons could only breed with humans. Most have a half-demon brat to speed along the being able to look human thing. He got that, a bit archaic but well we all need to survive.

The witch is a murderer, a child murderer, the only punishment for such a crime is death.

Letting go of the knife he grabbed another one on his belt and this time aimed for its neck. Missing, Harry bit his lip keeping the scream in when he hit the ground. That fucking thing swatted him like a bug. Oh, now it was on!

Rolling to the left he got a leg under the creature as it darted towards him and lifted it right over his head. While it was dazed he quickly jumped up taking out the potion vial he made for hard to kill abominations. Throwing it he jumped up on the telephone wire well out of the way of the toxic gas.

The potion took less than 10 seconds to work but needed about 5 minutes for the gas to dissipate. Ten minutes later and Harry was running toward the witches hideout still smelling of smoke and burnt meat.

On the phone, he ordered Luke to bring the guard. Highly trained and loyal vampires that he spent the last year cultivating. The guard was trained to deal with the things the Hell mouth would throw at them. Harry knew they could handle a witch on their own but this was his town and no spell caster was going to change that.

The guard was patrolling the town so it didn't take them long to hurry to his side. The witch decided to be a cliche and have her evil lair in the middle of the woods. Not that it mattered to him she would die tonight but the out of the way house meant he could have some fun first. He bet she would make some pretty screams.

* * *

 **July 31, 1996: The Stilinski house**

Beacon Hill's was rather boring even with the wolves all over the place. Spending his birthday with the Stilinski's, on the other hand, was entertaining. Claudia was a hot mess, the girl really needed a keeper. Taking Mieczyslaw out with him Harry sent her out to get pampered. Frazzled and scatter-brained Claudia really needed to take care of herself. It's not like he could just tell Noah, the man had to work. Harry would just keep an eye on her and limit her time with Mieczyslaw when he is around. He had a bad feeling but knew there was nothing he could do about it.

Harry would start school in a few days. What was he thinking he may look 16 but he was far too old to hang around children.

Going back to school will help him, in the long run, his plans count on it.

Beacon Hill's was boring but beautiful. So many different species interacting, getting along and living in harmony. Harry already met a few Rougarou, Wendigo and many other types of Shapeshifter in town. Sunnydale attracts more Demons then any other creature alive or undead. That's not to say they didn't have Shapeshifters just not a lot.

Carrying the toddler with him Harry walked around town. Which is how he met Peter Hale and his nephew Derek. Peter was his age a year younger also a sarcastic little shit. Harry liked him.

Derek was adorable and so shy. Okay, so he liked kids whatever.

Harry and Peter led the kids toward a nearby park so they could get to know each other better. Watching Mieczyslaw like a hawk Harry let Derek take the baby to play in the sandbox. The last thing he needs is a baby wolf to hurt his charge.

Peter had an older sister Derek's mother that sounded like a total bitch to Harry. It wasn't his place to interfere so he said nothing.

The two followed him back to the Stilinski home for his birthday party. Luckily no one noticed the glow that engulfed the two kids while at the park. Of course, Mieczyslaw would find his mate as an infant. He wouldn't say anything the two will develop feelings naturally over time. After all, it's not like he has to be with the boy they could end up being good friends or bitter enemies. Only time will tell.

* * *

 **Aug 4, 1996: Sunnydale High School**

Principal Flutie was a funny guy, he tried to hard to relate with the students though. Harry felt bad the guy would die soon. A matter of months really.

Harry wasn't the only new kid apparently Principal Flutie was expecting someone else to show up this morning. Not wanting to wait around Harry got his schedule from the secretary and walked to the front of the school to wait for Xander. One thing he learned was that Xander liked to sleep in.

"Hey, are you new?" asked a long-haired girl.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for my friend. I think he slept in again." taking her hand in his he introduced himself as Harry Masters while kissing it.

"Your, British!"

"What was your first clue?" he teased.

Blushing she introduced herself as Cordelia Chase a Cheerleader. Another girl showed up her name is Harmony Kendell. Somehow Harry got talked into trying out for the Squad. _How the hell did that happen? Girls_ _be crazy!_

At lunch all anyone could talk about was the dead guy in the Girls locker room. Xander was telling him about the new girl and the weird thing he heard between her and the Librarian Giles.

Good to know the Slayer was in Town. Darla will have to be dealt with for breaking the rules. The last thing they need is the girl sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong.


	4. Chapter 4

**PAIRING: Xander/Harry**

 **SUMMARY:** **The Master was cursed by a witch, he lost himself only to find his way back. Sunnydale will never be the same the Powers better watch out because he doesn't give a damn now.**

 **WARNING: Enter Buffy, Jesse dies, Angel.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Not mine just the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Aug 4, 1996: Random Part of Town**

While on patrol Harry got a call from Cordelia saying how the new girl was psycho. She had tried to kill her with a stick. Harry agreed to stay away from Buffy and invited Cordelia to his place as his guardian had picked up **Village of the Damned** and **A Goofy Movie** to watch. She agreed and would be there soon.

Shaking his head he wondered how long this one would last.

"She's not too bright." She doesn't hide what she is. The ones who keep moving last the longest.

Motioning for his guard to take over he went home to play human. The less the humans know the truth the better off they will be. Only certain humans are allowed to know about their world usually the ones born normal in a human demon pairing. Half-Demons are rare the human body wasn't made to withstand that much demonic energy. Human females rarely have a child with a demon partner. It's even rarer for that child to survive childhood as the demonic energy can and will kill them once they enter adulthood. Willy is one of the only humans allowed to know, to kill him is to bring war upon the town. Willy was just that likable.

Back at his place Harry and Cordelia were doing homework waiting for Luke to get back with the movies. He still wasn't clear on how they became friends they barely knew each other for a day. Cordelia was bitchy and blunt in the whole I'm telling you the truth so deal with it way. He apparently liked that.

So far she talked him into trying out for the squad and braiding her hair. The girl is a whirlwind, she would make one hell of a lawyer. Looking at the clock Harry wondered where Xander and the others were. He said that they were going to grab some food from the Bronze before coming over but that was long ago. Cordelia says 's she saw him when she left but didn't know anything else.

Worried, he was about to go out and look for him when Luke called.

Luke was attacked by the Slayer.

"What happened?" asked Cordelia

"Luke was attacked by some psycho blond girl. She tried to kill him with a stake."

"It was that Buffy girl we should call the Police."

"I need to meet Luke at the station you can come with and give your statement." Harry doubted anything would come of it. Humans refused to see the obvious and a young blond woman to others could never do what Slayers do. It's hard for others to see a woman as a killer.

Luke was fine, upset he let a Slayer get the better of him if even for a second. She attacked him at the video store. _He really wanted to watch those movies_. And he was glad Luke was okay, of course, he was, but now he had to worry about her knowing what Luke looked like. Plus, Luke could handle himself, some little girl will not be kicking his arse again. Not if he knows what's good for him.

The last thing Harry needs is for The Order of Aurelius to be taken as a joke. The Harvest is tomorrow his people will be having fun with that. So much chaos to be had, but first, he will be having words with that girl himself. No one, not even the Slayer is allowed to attack his childe. For going after Luke she will pay.

* * *

The next day at school Cordelia told everyone that Buffy had tried to kill her at the Bronze. In retaliation, Willow got back at her by tricking her into deleting her work. In truth, Harry thought what Willow did was funny but promised to help Cordelia get her back for the defiance. _Why did girls have to be so weird!_

That morning Xander apologized for not showing up and told him that Jesse was missing. He had been taken by some girl and her friends. That Buffy had saved him and Willow from dying.

 **Darla!**

 _That bitch he told her to stop drawing attention to them. After he punished her she deliberately went out and did it again. Only this time she targeted what was his. She would not survive the night!_

At first, Harry was hurt that his friend ditched him but understood he was just worried for his friend last night, but demanded a call for next time, so he didn't worry. Refusing to let him go alone Harry and Xander both ditched school to go find Jesse and save him. Together they run into Buffy while in the town's sewers. Seriously who just decides it's a good idea to go for a stroll down here. He was getting Ebola just by standing here.

Harry honestly had no clue why Xander was different anyone else would be crossed off but not him.

Why?

What makes him so different that he actually cares what a human thinks of him. Cordelia is not the same he likes her but... Cordelia and Xander are the only humans he couldn't see eating.

"What are you doing here." She demands glaring at them.

"Oh, I'm sorry do you live here? How quaint." he snarks back.

She grabs him by his shirt collar only to be pinned on the ground with one arm behind her back. Angerly Harry snarls "You touch me I put you down girl."

"Hey, Hey, let's settle down. Harry let Buffy go..." Xander try's to calm them down.

"Not till she promises to keep her hands to herself. I refuse to let someone hurt me just because they think they can." Using magic Harry made it seem she was heavier then she was. She was stuck till he let her go. A bit of gravity manipulation works every time.

"Harry's right Buffy, you can't just attack people. But can we do this later? Were wasting time. Jesse could be dying for all we know."

"Your right, I'm sorry Xan, let's go." Letting the girl up he took point. If she tried anything he was knocking her out. So far she just proved that a good Slayer was a dead Slayer.

Walking down the tunnel with only Xanders torch, (his memo on needing investigative gear while spelunking gross sewer tunnels was lost in the void.) was hard enough without Princess slowing them down every minute.

"Jesse!" Harry called out. Listening to the echo he kept his ears open for the other boy. Still confused as to why they were in the sewers at all. If he had known they were following Buffy he would have insisted they search somewhere else.

"Shush, They can hear you idiot." she snapped at him.

"What are you talking about?" They who?

"Why did you bring him."

With his hands up Xander gave a don't look at me vibe. To Harry, he said, "Buffy believes that vampires live in the sewers."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. "Vampires... In the... Sewers... Oh my god seriously." His people did not live in the sewers like some kind of mole people. "What alligators too New York for you."

"Vampires are real and you will be eaten if you don't shut up."

"Don't lie, if and I mean if Vampires are real they would have heard us a mile away."

"Jesse!"

Xander found Jesse while Harry and Buffy were arguing.

"Why is he just laying there?" Harry knew Jesse was a vampire he could feel it. Darla that stupid bitch. He told her not to turn any others.

"Follow me I know the way out," said Jesse.

"Xander, wait!" he called after them. Those idiots what was wrong with backtracking. Running after them he could hear others in the tunnels following behind. _What the hell were they doing in here?_ Those were not his people. Darla must be turning others and stashing them in the tunnels under the town. It was one thing if she slipped and turned Jesse but to go against him like this. She had to go, he had no choice now she was deliberately amassing an army in his town. He would not wait for her to try to take his territory from him.

They ran into a dead end with nowhere to go, looking around Harry saw a door. "Guy's help me." Hoping he didn't cut himself on this rusty door, he so did not need to explain how he healed so fast. He started pushing it closed. Buffy and Xander helped him when he saw Jesse turn.

Pretending he saw nothing out of the ordinary he ignored the fact that Jesse was a vampire. It was better that they didn't know he knew. Ignoring that Buffy threw him out Harry along with Xander shoved the door closed.

"Run!" Seeing a crawl space above them he climbed up and crawled trusting that the others were right behind him. Pushing the manhole cover he climbed out helping the others out.

Pulling his umbrella out of his bag he relaxed as soon as that vile sun stopped touching him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Harry has a sun allergy. It's why he wears long sleeves and carries an umbrella around." Xander explained.

"I can't spend much time in direct sunlight or I'll start blistering. It's not as bad as when I was younger. So long as I use sunblock I'll be alright."

"I'm glad your guardian allowed you to come to school."

"So long as I follow the rules he will allow it. Back in England, it wasn't so bad we don't have much sun to speak of." Turning to Buffy he demanded to know what the hell was that.

"You saw for your self, Jesse is a Vampire."

"What I saw was that Jesse joined a cult of mole people. Why did you throw him out the door?"

Shaking his head Xander said, "We can't help Jesse now he is lost to us."

* * *

Back at school in the library, Giles, the Librarian explains what he and Willow have discovered. An ancient Vampire named The Master arrived in Sunnydale with his minions 60 years ago. He intended to open the Hellmouth, which is below Sunnydale, but he was swallowed by an unexpected earthquake and is now trapped in a church that is buried underground.

 _Yeah, he was, till a witch freed him 16 years ago._

"Angel said something about the Master," said Buffy. Harry paid attention at that. Angel? The whiny little Leprechaun Darla tried bringing into his court. So he is still alive. Thought for sure the Tater Tot was dead. Mayhap he misjudged the man. He must have the strength of will to fight the curse and survive.

"Angel?" asked Giles.

"Yeah, he's totally cryptic but he said the Master would walk free tonight during the Harvest."

"Oh, dear. You're sure he said Harvest?"

"Yeah, that's what he said, why what is it?"

Opening one of the books he skipped some pages and read " _By choosing one of his minions to drink The Master's blood and marking him with the ritual's symbol, the vampire king will draw strength from each of this minion's victims, until he is powerful enough to finally break free from his confinement and resume what he has started decades ago_." Turning to them he finished with "If the Hellmouth opens, demons will invade the Earth."

"Well, shit." Harry forgot how dramatic Watchers could be.

"How are we supposed to know who the Chosen one is?" Harry had to admit Buffy was right it did seem impossible but...

"Nothing is impossible, just improbable. Think guy's this is your town where do people hang out the most?"

"I don't know!" cried Willow.

"The Bronze," said Xander. "It's where they tried to take us from. And the one place in town everyone goes to."

"It's a plan" With not much time left they had to trust this was the right place.

* * *

Harry ordered his people to stay on the other side of town, the last thing he needs is to lose anyone important. Knowing Darla she will attack taking advantage of the Harvest tonight. They nearly hit a snag when Buffy was waylaid by her mom but she snuck out and met them there.

At the Bronze, Buffy jumped down from the rafters and started bantering with her opponents. _How was this girl still alive?_

Taking up his bow Harry let fly arrow after arrow. Just call him Hawkeye. From his place on the loft, he saw Xander confronting Jesse. Taking position he pulled the arrow only to change direction when Xander had dusted the boy himself. Two Vampires try to take Xander but Harry dusted one with the other being taken out by Xander himself.

Darla really had taken advantage of the Harvest creating chaos in her wake. Seeing her amongst the others he brought down his bow. Taking aim he let the arrow fly, Darla dodged at the last second running out of the building.

"Shit missed." Harry walked down from the loft he would find Xander and go home. She knew how to go to ground, Harry will have a hard time finding her after this. He never once thought that Darla would betray him. She did leave him for Angel when she took the childe for her mate. But she always came back to him in the end.

Tomorrow he had to help Cordelia get her revenge on Willow. Why did he think going to school was a good idea.


End file.
